Chronicles of the Crystal Caravan
by AdamthePyromancer
Summary: We all know how the story ended. But what happened after our heroes defeated Raem? A journey to find the last survivors in a world now free of Miasma. Prologue has been rewritten.
1. Prolouge

Chronicles of the Crystal Caravans

*I'm surprised that there aren't many Crystal Chronicles stories. It was a REALLY fun game. Well anyway, spoilers if you didn't get to the actual plot in Mount Vellenge. Just complete the side quest in Lynari desert to get the Unknown Element if you don't know what I'm talking about*

**PROLOUGE**

I sat on the edge of the cliff and reflected on the past 8 years. Since that fateful day when I joined Tipa's caravan I had become one of the most powerful warriors in the land. I had set out, my three childhood friends st my side. Many of the adults made jokes, saying that since I had done such a good job leading us into mischief, I should be just fine with leading them do do something actually productive.

"Hey Ios, dinner's ready. Although it may benefit you to miss a couple," a female voice said from behind me.

"You really want me to complain about being hungry, Anamken?" I said without turning my head.

I was answered by a giggle as the owner of said voice came up and sat next to me. I wrapped my arm around her. She sighed and leaned into me. I turned and looked at her. Her black hair was tied up in a pony tail, leaving her blue eyes free to gaze out over the view that I had been enjoying. Unlike most Selkies, she wore a white robe over shin-length white pants and a high necked dark blue tunic that had sleeves that reached her elbows.

"The world's so beautiful. It's a shame that no one's been able enjoy it," she said, her normal flirty and joking attitude falling away to the gentle and caring girl that I fell in love with.

"I know. The inhabitants of this world have lived in fear of miasma for far to long. And because of us, everybody can finally live in peace and enjoy the world," I replied.

We got up and made our way back to our camp. The last half of our caravan were serving up dinner. Crysial, a female Yuke whose literal personality and mindset combined often fool people into believing her to be an innocent fool oblivious to innuendos, similes and the like, and Denoto, a male Yuke with a dismissive and flirty attitude that commonly caused us trouble, were wearing their normal crimson with blue highlights and black with silver highlights robes respectively. Their faces were covered with helmets like the rest of their race, Crysial's gold and Denoto's silver

We all sat down and dug into our lunch of meat and striped apples.

"Have we made any progress in finding any cities or towns?" Denoto asked.

We had come upon city after city devoid of life and in ruins thanks to the Miasma. The only living creatures that we could find were various moogles. Our current objective came from one such inhabitant of this wasteland. He had informed us that a small village had survived the Miasma because of a small crystal. We were headed there in hopes of finding them.

"Nope. Hopefully we'll see signs of civilization soon," Anamken replied.

We finished eating in peaceful silence. After we were done, we packed up and headed out. We carried the hope of finding others who devised ways to survive the Miasma for the past thousands of years in our hearts.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

We continued on for several hours until darkness settled. Because of the full moon, we continued onwards. Soon we saw the lights of a city in the distance.

"Hey guys! Look over there!" I excitedly yelled. We turned and headed towards it. We didn't get far before a swarm of monsters attacked us.

"Come on!" I yelled as I charged forward. The entire swarm consisted of Lizardmen. I slashed my sword back and forth, felling foe after foe. Many of them tried to hit me with their various weapons, but I broke their weapons when the connected with my sword. I stopped and looked around. Nothing remained of the horde due to the monsters disappearing in a cloud of darkness when they are defeated.

My friends stood and surveyed the results of my display of power with amusement. I glanced at my blade and coolly and calmly said, " One helping of ass kicking, ready to be served."

"Whatever, showoff," Denoto replied.

"Dude. Have you seen some of _your _attacks? They just look like pure energy shoved in somebody's face. I call _that_ showing off."

"You know, you two are so cute when you argue," Anamken said and was answered by a giggle from Crysial.

Both Denoto and I looked at our feet and blushed, embarrassed.

Both the girls were full on laughing at this point.

"We should continue on our journey," Crysial stated after her laughter subsided.

After everybody calmed down, we continued towards the lights. Even though we could see the lights, they were still off quite a ways and it took us an hour to finally reach the city. We were greeted by the city guard.

That consisted of a small dragon walking on its hind legs, a dark skinned hume with a thin bladed sword with an oval shaped guard sheathed on his right hip and on his back ( katanas), a Lilty with a spear the size of a tree and a creature that had the form of a hume but was covered in feathers and had a beak for a mouth along with two wings folded up against his back. Our caravan reacted with surprise at the members of the guard. We had never seen any dragons that weren't feral and tried to kill everything around them as well as the bird looking person.

"Hello travelers. We haven't seen anybody from any other city's and such a long," the Lilty greeted us.

"I'm not surprised. Thanks to the miasma, it's suicide to explore little to unknown places," I answered.

"Miasma?" the bird/hume was confused. "What's that?"

"Are you kidding? It's the poison in the air that kills all living animals that aren't within range of a crystal. It also spawns monsters like crazy," Anamken countered.

"What are you talking about? We've never heard about that," the hume said.

I was about to start off with a long explanation but the dragon intervened.

"Whatever your story might be, save it. We shall take you to the duke and you can give your explanation there," he said.

We complied and followed them into the city. All the buildings were made of a blueish-gray stone and were neat and perfectly aligned. Some of them were only a single story while others were several stories high. There was even a tower that seemed to be dozens of floors high. As we passed through, people started to gather and watch us pass. Besides the two races that we had just met, there was a race that looked a bit like blue Sahagins but they stood taller and didn't have the fins on their heads (Zora's from Ocarina of Time).

The crowd whispered amongst themselves nervously. According to our knowledge of Miasma, I would say that this city hasn't had any visitors in over a thousand years. Based on that, it's no surprise that they would be nervous about a group of Humes and Yukes appearing out of nowhere. We smiled and waved at them, wanting to appear friendly. Most of them relaxed visibly.

We arrived at the citadel and proceeded inside. It was surprisingly modest. The only decorations were a few ceremonial swords hung up along the walls of the entry hall. We continued to follow our escort, a little nervous about meeting the lord of a city far beyond the land we all were familiar with.

We arrived at the doors to the throne room. Without a word, the dragon member of our escort opened the doors and we all proceeded inside. The throne room lacked any kind of decoration save the throne. Sitting upon said throne was a tall man with a crimson cloak wrapped around him. At his feet lay a creature that resembled a green wolf. The man stood up as we approached and his cloak parted to reveal that he had five arms.

"Welcome to my realm, mortals! I am none other than the mighty Gilgamesh!" he greeted us.

***Yes. Gilgamesh is the duke of a large city. I decided that I might as well have him in this world since he's been in about every other one. And sorry for the long wait, it's only gonna get longer and longer. I seem to have a bad habit of starting things and then not being able to finish them***


	3. Update

Hey sorry I've been gone for so long. Hard drive crashed on my laptop and I'm finally getting it sent in to get fixed. hopefully they're able to back everything up and i won't have to restart from my external hard drive i backed everything up on a while ago


End file.
